Okami Miko
by AliceMonty
Summary: Inuyasha hasn't seen Kagome since Kikyou joined the group. Now, months later, he's hearing rumours of a raven haired, blue-eyed miko in the west traveling with three very powerful Yokai, including the young wolf prince, Kouga. "It couldn't be Kagome, could it?" Kogome x Kouga (slight OC x Sess) rated M for later chapters.


_**Hi, thank you for choosing to read my fanfiction, Okami Miko, I hope you enjoy it, and please review.**_

_**This is a Kagome x Kouga fanfiction with slight, and I mean very slight, OC x Sesshomaru. It's mainly Kagome x Kouga.**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha.**_

Chapter One:

Kagome sat at the base of a large tree, her knees were brought up to her chest, her body was racked with shivers and sobs as she tried to stop herself from crying. The last few days have been pure torture for her, she seemed to be nothing but a failure, messing up all the time.

_Flashback four days earlier._

_It was just a normal fight, Naraku had sent his puppet Kagura to try and take the jewel shards that Kagome had, It started out as any other fight, Inuyasha pulled out the Fang and started yelling profanities, Kagura stayed perched on her feather laughing and taunting the "poor hanyo". Inuyasha, as usual, gets baited and attacks wildly, swinging the large blade around without much skill at all, leaving the rest of his group blindly fallowing his lead. Swarms of demons seemed to come out of every shadow as Kagome rushed to find a safe place, with Shippo in her arms she wasn't about to just jump into chaos. The poor Kistune pup was clinging to her shirt as demons hissed and flew past her._

_"Shippo, I need you to jump into that tree and hide yourself, and do not, under any circumstances, come out until I come get you, do you understand?" She looked down at the small pup, his green eyes looked into her blue and he nodded, jumping from her arms and landing on a high branch, Kagome didn't leave until she no longer felt Shippo and knew he was hidden._

_Kagome quickly notched an arrow into her bow and joined the fight, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was off. Kagome felt a cold aura, but couldn't place it, she let an arrow fly, purifying a snake demon, Her eyes scanned the battle field as she came to stand beside Miroku._

_"Lady Kagome, how are you fairing?" He called out when he felt her back brush his._

_"So far so good, they are finally starting to thin out, how are you doing?" she sent another arrow off, hitting its target. There were less demons than a few moments ago and Kagome didn't see Kagura anywhere so she assumed that Inuyasha had, as usual, caused the witch to flee. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another snake sneaking its way over to them, and just as she was about to shoot, a tail wrapped around her ankle and flung her away, "Miroku look out!"_

_Kagome cried out to her friend, but he turned to late, the snake demon had pierced Miroku with a blade, Kagome screamed in fear as she saw the tip of the demon's sword protruding from the monk's back, ruby drops pooled at his feet. The demon flung him to the side and slithered over towards her, luckily Inuyasha had heard her scream and with a loud yell "windscar!", the reptile was sliced apart._

_Kagome, free of her assailant, crawled over to Miroku, her hands glowed pink and began healing what she could. Sango landed on Miroku's opposite side._

_"This will have to do for now, I stopped the bleeding but I won't be able to heal you until we get to a safe place and find the herbs." Kagome helped Sango get Miroku onto Kirara's back, her leg throbbing in pain. Kagome retrieved Shippou and hopped onto Inuyasha's back as they raced to a village that, luckily, was within a few miles._

_Miroku was healed, and Kagome sat next to him, trying to shake off the glare she felt on her back since they reached the village. Inuyasha was leaning against a wall, his face held a permanent scowl. Kagome did her best to ignore the hanyo's grumbling, but even her patience wore thin._

_"Inuyasha, what is your problem, you're not the one who's hurt, now stop complaining!" she glared at him as he stood._

_"No, you're right, but if it wasn't for you letting your guard down, he wouldn't have gotten hurt and we would still be out there looking for the shards!" Kagome whipped on him, her anger flaring._

_"Oh as if you have never let your guard down before Mr. swing first and plan later!" Sango, who was cleaning Hiraikotsu, nonchalantly jumped into the conversation._

_"Don't turn this around onto him, you are clumsy in a fight, you never really help, and you do get captured and hurt twice as much as any of us do..." Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that Sango of all people was backing Inuyasha up._

_"S-Sango..." Sango narrowed her eyes._

_"Don't 'Sango' me, I have fought your side and stuck up for you long enough, Miroku almost died because you weren't aware of your surroundings" Inuyasha folded his arms and huffed, Kagome blinked a few times before lowering her head and excusing herself from the room._

_"I'll be back in a few days, you make sure he rests, I hope he will be ready to go when I get back" Inuyasha walked out of the room leaving Sango to finish her cleaning and Shippo drawing on some paper Kagome had given him. Kagome returned to the room, and much to Sango's surprise, she didn't ask where Inuyasha had gone. Kagome had seen the Shinidamachu, and knew he was going to Kikyou. Kagome changed the bandages on Miroku's chest before pulling up a blanket and falling to sleep._

_The next few days passed with little excitement, Miroku was up and back to his old antics, earning him a good slap or two from Sango. Kagome hasn't talked to Miroku more than a few words and was ignoring Sango completely. On the third day, Inuyasha returned, and Kikyou was at his side._

_"Kikyou's joining the group, she will make sure none of us get hurt" the comment seemed as if it was an arrow straight through Kagome's heart, no she didn't love him the way she used to, but to be all but replaced, hurt her more than words could say._

_End flashback_

Soon Kikyou took over everything Kagome did, cooking, healing, and even caring for Shippo. Kagome soon started to feel unneeded, everyone started avoiding her, she became an outcast and that is was brought her to where she was now, crying, huddled under a tree. She had grabbed her things and left, and nobody had even noticed.

Granted now she was stuck wondering around the Western lands trying to get back to the well.

**_'Not one of your best ideas'_** She thought to herself, she stood up and brushed herself off.

Throwing her backpack over her shoulder she started off towards the direction she thought the well was in. Coming out from behind a large bush, she came face to face with a field covered in blood, and a single body lying in the center of it. A woman, to be exact. Kagome rushed to her side and proceeded to check if she was okay. A light groan was Kagome's response when she touched the woman's arms. Kagome dragged her from the clearing and started to clean the stab wound in the woman's gut.

"Who... Who are you?" The woman croaked out weakly.

"My name is Kagome, I found you in the middle of a field, you are injured, I'm going to heal you, alright?" The woman managed a weak nod and Kagome got right to work.

When she felt the woman was out of any immediate danger, Kagome sat back and closed her eyes, but a light humming had her looking around, until she saw shackles on the woman's wrists, each with a jewel shard imbedded into them.

_**'Now why would this woman need jewel enhanced cuffs?'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading the first chapter of Okami Miko~! <strong>_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**-Monty**_


End file.
